The invention is based on the recognition that in a driving situation of a vehicle when the drive engine's torque is negative, i.e. during overrun operation, the degree of throttle closure by the driver can be interpreted as a measure of the wish for a particular braking torque by an existing retarder. In accordance with this driver's wish, the braking power of the retarder should be able to be adjusted in a controlled manner by means of the accelerator pedal.
Accordingly, the invention starts from a method for actuating a retarder of an motor vehicle, for example a hydrodynamic retarder of a commercial vehicle, in which during overrun operation an operating element is used to indicate a demand by the driver for a braking power of the retarder. To achieve the stated objective the invention provides that the accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle is used to call for a braking power of the retarder, and this in such manner that when the torque of the motor vehicle's engine becomes negative because of the overrun operation, the braking power demand is signaled by an at least partial release of the accelerator pedal.
Accordingly, in this method the driving or accelerator pedal is used during overrun operation as the operating element of the retarder and the retarder is controlled by the deflection of the accelerator pedal. This has the advantageous result that the braking demand on the retarder is made in a logical manner when the throttle is closed without having to manipulate a separate switch or lever, or to operate the brake pedal an any particular way. Thus, the retarder is operated without any additional, bothersome actions by the driver and therefore very simply and conveniently.
Accordingly, the retarder actuation can be initiated in a simple manner since a signal from a suitable sensor in the area of the accelerator pedal is detected and used as soon as the torque of the drive engine becomes negative, i.e. when the drive engine changes to overdrive mode when the driver throttles down, i.e. when the accelerator pedal is moved in the release direction.
In particular it can be provided that the retarder braking torque is adjusted as a function of the accelerator pedal's position, in such manner that the adjustment can advantageously take place continuously variably. It can also be provided that if the accelerator pedal is released completely the maximum available retarder braking torque is demanded and consequently delivered, since in such a case it can be assumed that there is a great need to brake the vehicle and perhaps to relieve the strain on the service brakes during overrun operation. On the other hand, if the accelerator pedal is partially released only a part of the maximum retarder braking torque is called for and delivered. Since if the throttle is closed during overrun operation the retarder is activated, the braking torque can be adjusted continuously variably by means of the accelerator pedal so long as the engine torque remains negative. When throttling up, i.e. when the sign of the engine torque changes from negative to positive, the retarder is deactivated again.
With a hydrodynamic retarder the accelerator pedal position can be used to determine a current supply for the control of a proportional valve. By means of the proportional valve the braking power of the retarder can be adjusted in the manner described earlier. Thus, in accordance with the accelerator pedal position at the time, a continuously variable adjustment of the retarder braking torque of a hydrodynamic retarder can be achieved.
Basically, however, the method can also be used with retarders that operate with other working principles and in such cases, instead of a proportional valve some other appropriate control element is actuated as a function of the accelerator pedal position.
The method according to the invention can be combined particularly advantageously with an Electronic Gas Pedal System (EGAS) known per se. By means of such an EGAS system the accelerator pedal position at any time is already notified in the form of a signal to a data bus (CAN) and can be used for the continuously variable adjustment of the retarder's braking torque by way of the accelerator pedal.
Furthermore, it can be provided that for the adjustment of the retarder's braking torque only part of the available accelerator pedal displacement path is used. Correspondingly, an upper accelerator pedal position can be set as the actuation threshold, below which the pedal-path-dependent retarder braking torque adjustment is actuated. A lower accelerator pedal position can be set as a maximum threshold, below which a maximum value of the retarder braking torque is called for.
In such a case the retarder is only activated from beyond a particular accelerator pedal position in the release direction, for example 40% of the accelerator pedal's path. Below a certain accelerator pedal position, i.e. when the pedal is almost fully released, for example at 10% of its path, the full retarder braking torque is always actuated. The continuously variable adjustment of the retarder braking torque can then be used within the set part-section of the pedal path, namely in this example between the 40% and 10% accelerator pedal positions. If the accelerator pedal is then actuated in the direction calling for an engine torque, the previously actuated retarder can be deactivated again when the pedal displacement passes the actuation threshold or when the reversion of the previously negative engine torque to a positive engine torque is recognized.
Furthermore, it can be provided that for the retarder braking torque adjustment, a preselected maximum value of the retarder braking torque is taken into account. In this way the adjustment according to the invention can be combined with a preselector switch known per se, which preselects a maximum possible retarder braking torque which can then be actuated in a controlled manner by means of the accelerator pedal.
As an example embodiment of the invention, a scenario is assumed, in which an articulated dumper truck driven by an internal combustion engine and equipped with an Electronic Gas Pedal (EGAS) and a proportional-valve-controlled hydrodynamic retarder is in use and starts driving downhill.
The driver throttles down. Owing to the beginning of the vehicle's overrun operation the torque of the drive engine of the dumper's tractor becomes negative. As soon as the engine torque is recognized by a suitable control unit as negative, the signal from the accelerator pedal or the pedal position is used to actuate the retarder. The value of the current accelerator pedal position at the time is provided in the form of a signal to the CAN bus of the EGAS system, which includes an accelerator pedal module with sensors to detect the pedal position, and an engine control unit and an electrically actuated throttle device of the drive engine of the vehicle in the form of an internal combustion engine.
By virtue of the current accelerator pedal position or pedal signal, the current supplied to a magnet of the electric proportional valve is regulated by means of a control and regulating unit in such manner that a certain oil flow is fed into the retarder space. This produces a corresponding pressure in the retarder space, whereby a certain braking torque is produced on the rotor of the retarder, which acts upon the drive-train of the vehicle and the driven vehicle wheels and thus leads to braking of the vehicle. The relationship between the accelerator pedal position, the current at the proportional valve as the control parameter of the control and regulating unit, and the resulting braking torque, is stored in the form of a performance characteristic. In addition, as a boundary condition part of the pedal displacement path bounded by an actuation threshold and a maximum threshold is also defined.
If the driver has fully released the accelerator pedal, the maximum retarder torque is called for. The maximum value can be set in advance by means of a preselector switch if one is provided. If the driver has only partially released the accelerator pedal, then the retarder is actuated below an accelerator pedal position corresponding to 40% of the pedal path. If the accelerator pedal is depressed beyond the 40% mark the retarder remains deactivated. Thus, by means of the accelerator pedal the driver can now continuously adjust the retarder torque in a virtually intuitive manner so as to produce a desired resultant braking action on the vehicle. If the accelerator pedal has been depressed by 10% or less of the pedal path, the controlled phase is terminated and the full retarder torque is called for. Thus, an accelerator pedal position of less than 10% of the pedal path is regarded as equivalent to full release of the accelerator pedal.
If the driver actuates the accelerator pedal so as to accelerate the vehicle or reduce its braking, for example if the downhill stretch becomes level, the control phase of the retarder torque is re-established. If the engine torque reverts to positive so that the vehicle is in traction operation, or if the 40% pedal path actuation threshold is exceeded in the direction of higher pedal path percentages, then the control phase of the retarder braking torque is terminated and the retarder is deactivated.
Thus, by means of the accelerator pedal, within the pedal path range between 40% and 10% of the possible pedal displacement path, the driver can increase the retarder torque in the pedal release direction or reduce it in the pedal actuating direction, and on moving outside the control range, depending on the pedal movement direction, the retarder can be fully activated or fully deactivated, as necessary, so that the driving of the dumper truck can be controlled conveniently and simply during overrun operation, while the service brakes are treated with care.